


We never learn, we been here before

by mrs_pennylane



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Episode 2, M/M, Quinn's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_pennylane/pseuds/mrs_pennylane
Summary: "Michael closed his hands in fists a few times, trying to canalize his anger somehow. Allen Hynek had tricked him like he was one of their enemies, like they weren't fucking partners working together towards the same goal."
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek & Michael Quinn, J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	We never learn, we been here before

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to a story that I posted after Episode: [Good God, let me give you my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381285)  
> It can also be read as a stand alone fic.

_We never learn, we been here before_   
_Why are we always stuck and running from_   
_The bullets?_

_\- Harry Styles_

**Quinn's POV**

Michael closed his hands in fists a few times, trying to canalize his anger somehow. Allen Hynek had _tricked_ him like he was one of their enemies, like they weren't fucking partners working together towards the same goal.

He knew he shouldn't have punched him, but his blood boiled as Allen tried to justify what Quinn thought it was unjustifiable. They had a goddamn agreement, he was... fuck, he didn't know if he was in love but this was as close as he got to anything like that (he was even prepared to give _his life_ to protect the professor), and then Allen went there and acted behind his back, made him act like a fool in front of Harding, put his ass in danger to be court-martialed... Goddamn, if anything, Allen deserved _more than one_ punch, he deserved a good fucking beating.

But the man wouldn't handle it. He was knocked out from a single punch, imagine what a full fight would do to him. Michael looked down at where Hynek was passed out and for a minute, he regretted doing this. Quinn wanted to kneel and try re-awake him somehow, take care of the bruise but his pride, his feelings told him to fucking not do that and let the professor handle this himself. He was grown up enough to care for his own bruises.

Michael went back to the living room to look for Judy but she was long gone. He sat down on the couch, _angry, infuriated -_ he was a fucking trained soldier, he knew how to break down witnesses... and yet, he managed to get fooled by a fucking professor. Michael raised, blood boiling again and he checked everywhere to find a phone until he remembered there was one in the kitchen. While he walked back, he heard groans from there and figured Allen had finally woke up. _I'm so going to punch him again if he says anything._

The Captain walked into the room to find Allen already standing and there was something in his expression that surprised Michael - Fear. Allen was afraid of Michael, as if he was going to do something else to him, to hurt him badly. God, fuck you, Allen. Now he deserved a beating. Michael checked the phone with his hands shaking and realized that... no, no phone for them.

"Phone's not working. Can't get through to the TV station." He announced and he didn't even know _why_ he was still talking to Allen.

"You won't make it on time." The professor defied and Michael could punch him _again._

"Not if I take the main roads, I'm not going to." Michael left the house and got into the car, and then what happened next made him exasperated.

Fucking Allen Hynek, with his professor glasses and suspenders and stupid coat, stopped the car with his body. Stubborn. Defiant.

"What are you doing?" Michael wanted to drive pass him and fuck if he gets hurt. But he didn't.

"I'm coming with you!"

Michael groaned. "No, you are not." Hard, leaving no space for arguments.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

But Allen didn't say anything back. He didn't need to, his expression was a hundred percent transparent that he was not fucking moving from his goddamn place.

"DAMN IT!" Michael punched the wheel furiously.

This only could mean _one_ thing for Michael: for better or for worse, they were trapped together. Maybe only death could break this. Like a motherfucking _curse_.


End file.
